


War and Peace

by Kimonohi_Tsuki



Series: The Time Saga [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Also published in Spirit Fanfic, Athena is not a goddess of peace, Bad English, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Chapters from the 'past' end in "." of the 'present' in "-", Dismemberment, Divine War, F/M, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, I hope no, If saints were in therapythis story would be short, Ikki is a good brother, Mephistopheles Yōma Want to drive everyone crazy, Murder, Mystery, Next Dimension - "Holy War", Or not, Peace, Post-Canon, Post-Hades War, Posted on other sites, Shiryu is trying hard, Shun divides the body with Hades, Shun inherits the underworld, The author writes too much, This story is divided into 'past' and 'present', Underworld, War, a beta would make me very happy, this is a long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimonohi_Tsuki/pseuds/Kimonohi_Tsuki
Summary: Shun became the emperor of the underworld after Hades' defeat. Twenty years have passed since then and few know of this decision, believing in the death of the Virgo Saint. However, a new enemy, who plans to destroy Athena, Poseidon, and Shun himself may be what will eventually unite the three divine armies.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun & Phoenix Ikki, Andromeda Shun & Poseidon | Julian Solo, Andromeda Shun/Chameleon Juné, Dragon Shiryū/Shunrei, Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia, Hades & Poseidon (Saint Seya), Owl Partita/Mephistopheles Yõma
Series: The Time Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094765
Kudos: 1





	War and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this story in my mother language for three years, that is, Portuguese. Two years ago I started translating this story into Spanish, which is my second language, but I haven't made much progress, meanwhile, now I'm motivated to try again in this site, in addition to that, now I think about making simultaneous translations also for English and French, languages that I have been studying a few years ago, to see how I am doing. So if you read this by the google translator, know that I will then upload versions in these two languages in this same saga.
> 
> However, before you start reading this story keep in mind that I am not fluent in those two languages, so I would appreciate it very much if you could point out my far-working mistakes in the course of that story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> IMPORTANT - Death – In this story, "The death" is a man, that's why I'm going to refer it as him.

Prologue - The New God of the Underworld -

Why fear death, if is the only thing in life that we're certain of?

Mortals don't know how happy they are to have the death as true. To know that they follow a path, albeit tortuous or sunlit, but that it has an end, a closure of earthly life, what not simply turning him into a dark tunnel or an eternal and immutable sunly vastness.

I still wanted to be able to have that mortal gift. Yes, death is a gift. To be able to close your eyes in eternal sleep, to have your soul purified of the sins of the earth, and then you can to drink the waters of oblivion, start all over again, like a blank sheet.

However, a person should never seek his death with the sole thought of ending his existence, never. This was a complete disrespect to life and to all those who fight with all their might to simply survive. Death is not a good or bad thing, "he" is simply a fact, a consequence, which must be respected with the same respect as life.

Dying is not the salvation of all evils, but it is not the expression of all of them either.

The disembodied being then perceived that himself was rambling again, while vaguely listening to the sentence that the judge, a former Saint of Athena, gave to a dozen souls.

He was in a huge black marble room, with a smooth, shiny floor, like a dark sky full of stars. To the left of the hall was a huge closed bronze door that went from floor to ceiling, this one in turn, was completely adorned with the painting of angels. On the right, there were a white medium-height corridor what was shown shy and endless, and a gold door the size of a conventional person, engraved with beautiful golden flower branches. Above it were three balconies in semicircle at the same height, also of marble, which stood proud. Daidalos*, the judge, was at in the middle balcony, while souls, piled up and without definite shaped, watched him from the cold ground.

Daidalos, at a very distant time, was the Cefeus silver Saint, one of Athena's proud defenders. In life, he never let her down, refusing to return to the sanctuary under the orders of the Pope just because he had noticed that he possessed evil intentions. In fact, Saga, the Gemini Saint, sunk on his evil side, had murdered the true Pope and assumed his place. Fearing the influence the respected Cefeus might exert on the others, Saga sent Pisces Aphrodite and Scorpion Milo to execute him. Mission that ended successfully. In death, however, Daidalos served another god, who formally treated him only in public. Nonetheless, he never denied his vows to Athena.

\- My Lord - The judge's voice of long blond hair, pale skin and vibrant blue eyes, made him come out completely out of his thoughts, now that souls watched him expectantly.

Above the three circular elevations was a fourth, much higher, located diagonally to the others, so that from there someone could observe each of the actions that occur in the room. In this place, on a simple chair, the young god of the underworld faced each of the souls. The figure of the god was not defined, he was like a purple smoke, from which you could subtly distinguish only a soft face and a black mantle.

A gang fight, twelve young men had lost their lives to banal struggles. They died for their own futile convictions, committing mortal sin.

\- I agree with the judgment. - He did not need to hear every point of it to agree, he knew very well the positioning of the old Saint, that is why he was there, as one of the three judges of the underworld, while Minos, the real judge under the Griffon surplice, had not yet returned from his current reincarnation.

That said, the twelve souls were swallowed down the white corridor, exclaiming cries of protest and sorrow.

\- They should have thought of that before kill themselves like brainless beasts - An ironic voice emerged beside the god, where a strong-looking man appeared sitting on the circular wall. - So that after this there are no complaints that make the fields of Asphodelos a noisy place.

\- Are you in a bad mood, Ikki? - The blond man asked, jumping gracefully from the semicircle in which he was, without deflecting the newcomer's gaze. His black and purple surplice shone and tinked with his gentle walk. Griffon's cloth looked perfect on him. - I thought you were picking up sinful souls, that usually leaves you in a good mood.

\- I hate those suicidal idiots, who get rid of their own life so like this, without even thinking about it, they are useless, they just dirty The Fields, for me they would go directly to Tartarus. - Ikki's blue hair also gave a very good contrast along with his own black surplice, although his brunette skin would feels out of place from the funeral tones of the kingdom. - And answering your question, Daidalos, I have already ground many rotten souls for today, you will see them in the next judgments.

\- If it was up to you everyone would go directly to the Tartarus, Ikki - Commented with gentle grace the young god, dematerializing and resurgence next to the judge, being easily followed by the former Phoenix Saint, who opened the wings of his cloth, posing standing a few steps back of the god. - They are all souls in suffering. Maybe you should be more flexible...My brother.

\- I prefer to leave the useless ones with Asterion and Mist, rotten souls are much more interesting, mainly when they refuse to come with me and let me use force to convince them. - Commented with a sinister smile, which made Daidalos sigh. It was hard to believe those two were brothers...

\- May the souls of all who will still die thank that you are Ikki of Benu, rather than one of the judges. - A childish voice resounded in the distance, irritating the one with blue hair, who complained disgusted.

\- Hecate? A few years ago, two decades ago I believe, in which I did not hear anything from you. - He remarked softly the god, then the three materialized in another room, in this there was a staircase, of few steps and huge Greek pilasters on its sides, where at last there was a black throne with details of dry branches located behind a wine curtain that was open, next to it, a black mirror of silver frame from where the voice seemed to come. - I haven't heard from you since my death.

However, what caught the most attention in the place was a body, sitting on the throne and apparently in deep sleep. He had an angelic face, snow-white, green hair like the top of the trees, long that fell lightly to his waist, wore a black robe to his feet, feet those barefoot on the cold ground.

The body of the one who was one day the Andromeda bronze Saint, who became the closest man to a god, like the next Virgo Saint, until his supposed death, ascending as well as the new ruler of the underworld

The diffuse image went up the stairs like mist, while the judge stood behind, respectfully head down, as Ikki disappeared from the place without comment, hated such visits and did not plan to remain. The young god, arriving at the side of the throne, smiled in front of the mirror, where a young woman who seemed to have just come out of her teens, whose hairs, which possessed the color of ebony and were tied in pigtails, she wore a black cape mysteriously wrapped her, she also watched him attentively, even though his expression was barely visible in the brume of his form.

\- Aaah yes, forgive me, my lord, with your notion of time, once you were human, you must have felt very much my lack of contact, I regret. - The woman bowed very subtly. - But for me, who am a goddess from my birth, it seems that it is only a sigh since the day I found you and Athena climbing Mount Olympus in search of the salvation of the Pegasus Saint.

\- There is no need to regret my dearly Hecate, I understand that you are very busy. And although, in fact, my perception of time is somewhat different from that of the other gods, I myself cost to believe, sometimes, that twenty years have passed since all that happened ...- He turned to his body - After three months, I will be able to return to my old self, then I will return to earth.

\- ... A new holy war? - asked the goddess, showing for the first time a distressed expression.

\- Yes. There's a new enemy Athena and her Saints will have to face, and this time it won't be me, but judging by their sudden contact, you know about that. - He turned his eyesight to the mirror. - I just hope that my ... "niece" ... Learn from your mistakes over the past two decades that past. We're going to need the help of the three divine armies to stop those beings...

He remembered perfectly, that morning twenty years ago, after the battle against Hades, when worried looked for his goddess in the sanctuary and learned of the state in which Seiya had stayed after the battle. On the day he visited Mount Olympus as mortal, he met Hecate, Arthemis, and the temple of the moon, and the Moiras in their own temporal dimension.

And without knowing he carved his own destiny in iron.

**Author's Note:**

> * Assuming that Albiore and Daidalos are the same person, I used the name of the manga, but the appearance of the anime, as it sounds more "Argentine" to me, in addition to being the most well-known appearance.
> 
> For those impatient to read the continuation, because translating all the chapters will take me a while, this story was previously published on the Brazilian site "Spirit Fanfic" until chapter 107. I wasn't lying in the tags when I said this was a very long story hehe


End file.
